elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Douglas Davenport
Douglas Orville Davenport is the true creator of Bree and Chase (and Adam). He was formerly evil, and Donald's younger biological brother who wanted to kidnap the Lab Rats and activate their Triton Apps to become his bionic soldiers, creating mayhem in the world. He was one of the two founders of Davenport Industries, but then got booted by Donald for wanting to use bionics for evil purposes, or more accurately, to commit crimes. However, Krane betrayed him, leading him to turn against Krane and join the Lab Rats, thus making him good. He now lives with the Lab Rats and has not been evil. After Donald founded the Bionic Academy, Douglas has been working as head of the Academy's Research and Development department, and he is usually left to take care of the Academy while Donald was out. He is portrayed by Jeremy Kent Jackson. Biography Douglas is the younger brother of Donald Davenport. He attempted to use bionic technology (originally meant for robots) on human beings. He created three bionic superhumans and wanted to use them to commit various crimes and rent them out to terrorists and dictators. However, his brother found out and booted him out of Davenport Industries. After that, a billionaire named Victor Krane agreed to fund his research, provided he gave him bionics and the technology. Having everything Douglas needed, he created an android named Marcus, who had all of Adam, Bree and Chase's abilities. However, Krane eventually went behind Douglas' back and genetically engineered bionic soldiers for an even greater plan. Krane eventually betrayed Douglas, causing Douglas to retalliate and join the Lab Rats for good, even helping them defeat him. Afterwards, Douglas helped bring Krane's soldiers to train as heroes at the Davenport Bionic Academy. Despite turning away from evil, remnants of his past would catch up to him; Krane turned Douglas' dog Otis into his personal assassin and also added a doomsday virus into Douglas' Triton App. Personality Douglas shares many traits with Donald. Both men are geniuses who are very arrogant and possess a very large ego. However, unlike Donald, Douglas was formerly ruthless and uncaring; he had no problems with turning children into weapons, starting wars, and causing destruction if it benefited him. He was completely amoral, devious and willing to do anything to benefit his goals. Back then, he only cared about succeeding in his goals and benefiting himself, through various underhanded and illegal activities. He also didn't have any problem with the idea of murdering children if they got in his way, thus making him a truly evil man, but he has developed a change of heart, and now helps the Lab Rats fight villains who are as evil as he used to be, especially Victor Krane who he seeks revenge on for double-crossing him. He even stands up for the Lab Rats when Donald is wrong to be angry at them. Despite his more sadistic traits, Douglas did have a lighter side; he's pretty reckless, like Donald, and often berated him in a childish manner, such as stealing his catchphrases and calling him "Donny," which Donald hated. He once called his brother out on a past disagreement for consistently breaking his toys. He states that he possess "much better hair" than Donald Davenport and equates to his level of intellect. He also loves music, which is seen throughout the series. Relationships Chase Davenport Douglas is Chase's father. They're very similar and have much in common, like an older sibling who teased them or stealing the spotlights. Douglas had saved Chase from an avalanche, and Chase saved Douglas from Krane and defended him against Donald. Douglas gives Chase sometimes advice, and wants to help him. Donald Davenport Main Article: Donglas Douglas is Donald's younger brother. They started Davenport Industries together, but Donald later kicked Douglas out. It was revealed that Douglas was the rats' real father and they were going to be his bionic soldiers for mass destruction, but Donald adopted them to save the world instead of destroying it. Donald never realized that Marcus was Douglas' son until he was ambushed by them in his lab. Even though Douglas lives with them, Donald knows that Douglas may still do something wrong every now and then. In addition, they still have trouble getting along. Donald does not exactly trust Douglas due to his destructive tendencies. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Normos Category:Recurring Characters